The FEAST Saga: Mystery of the Galia Kingdom
The FEAST Saga: The Ultimate Concierto is a story based in the video games The FEAST Saga series. It is a spin-off and non-canon story. It combines some of the Heroes of FEAST and some of the "Anti-heroes" of Arcana Warriors, combining them, and also joining them, there's also new characters exclusive to the movie. This is based in the movie of the same name, and this time, it will be developed by a Japanese company in collaboration of In-Verse. It is a Hack and slash fighting game. Gameplay Since there's a change in the aspect, the game will use a different style of art, focusing into a mix of comic book style, with a manga-like touch, and noir films approach. The soundtrack will be a turning back, like the First game and Arcana Warriors. The only things that the writer confirmed is that, the mecha fights will be less frequent, focusing more into the hack and slash game in general, and has a lighter and softer storyline compared to the two canon games. Preview Story A day in 2015, there's a force that disturbs the peace in Luxendria's Imperial City, the story is basically FEAST members and Arcana Forces joining against a woman who's connected with the "White Void Clan", named Emilia Tremaine, but she's pretty similar to Sienna physically except for eye and hair colors! The Arcana Warriors call Mondo and Genesis to observe and fight when necessary in the earth, since the others are in a field mission. However, behind Emilia's powers are something dark, really dark and yet to revealed, that the battle could send them to Illia Kingdom, in where's a mysterious mist. Characters Confirmed for now FEAST *Sienna Travers *Blake Snider *Gavin Albain *Zelda Grayson *Jonathan Travers *Rose Belladonna *Eliza Sampson *Luke White *Roger Masters *Elizabeth "Ameth" Amador *Mildred Albain *Shawn Grayson *Ciel "Jazz" Snyder *Tristan "Hiro" Cruz *Alice Von Stroheim *Adelard Albain Arcana Warriors *Mondo Kitsch/Sekai *Judgment Genesis *Star Astro *Fortuna(e) *Fool Joker New *Emilia Tremaine *Freya: She's a small white long haired girl with black eyes in a black robe holding a raggedy doll, she holds a tremendous power and is the ambassador of Illia Kingdom. *Prince Richard: The Prince of Illia Kingdom who rides a mech named Lapis-Lazuli. *Ophelia White: Not related to the other Ophelia, she's the older sister of Luke White. Big Bad *Deus Ex Machina: The shape-shifting artificial god of DEUS, after the defeat, it awakes from its slumber, and wants to get revenge against the heroes. It uses Emilia Tremaine as bait. Others *Letizia Fen Ling: Letizia is a ginoid, after DEUS got destroyed, she has given the opportunity to join FEAST, but refused, however, since Deus Ex Machina is back, she may return to her evil roots. Stages *Artistica Academia *Outside of the City *Imperial City *Stadium *Dancing Stage *Friends of Holly -Outside- *Concert Hall Mecha Confirmed *'Type-Z Ragnarök '(Sienna) Ragnarok-Model *'Type-Chaos Ragnarök '(Blake) Ragnarok-Model *'Alto Striker '(Gavin) Zero-Model *'The Beryl '(Zelda) Crystal-Model *'Golem Trident Arch '(Jonathan) Zero-Model *'The Ruby '(Rose) Crystal-Model *'Type-Cosmos Ragnarök '(Eliza) Ragnarok-Model *'Vivid Fantasy '(Luke) Hybrid-Model *'Verde Bomber Ultra '(Roger) Zero-Model *'Verde Pump: Do-Re-Mi '(Ameth) Hybrid-Model *'Combat Glass '(Shawn) Crystal-Model *'Rendez-Vous S '(Mildred) Zero-Model *'Quartz '(Jazz) Crystal-Model *'Chariot Beast A '(Tristan) Zero-Model *'Malachite '(Adelard) Model *'The World '(Mondo) Arcana-Unit *'Judgment '(Genesis) Arcana-Unit *'The Star '(Astro) Arcana-Unit *'Wheel of Fortune '(Fortuna) Arcana-Unit *'The Fool '(Joker) Arcana-Unit *'Shadow Ragnarök '(Emilia) Ragnarok-Model *'Lapis-Lazuli '(Prince Richard) Crystal-Model Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Mecha Category:Hack and Slash Category:Hack and Slash Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Sonikku Aensland Category:Original characters Category:Original Games Category:Spin-Off Games